wrestling_is_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Mcmahon
'Vince Mcmahon ' Color commentator days (Eternity - 1997) To top all of his accomplishments so far,the young and cocky then color commentator Vince decided to impress his father and the viewers by performing the universal hit song "Stand Back".After the epic performance,the success came and it is credited as the main reason why his dad made him the new owner of the WWF.Vince was so hyped by the early success that he even wanted to pursue a career in Hollywood or join a record label,but then they told him that he will never be something different than a "vanilla midget" in the music industry and he gave up his dream.However,Vince would later launch his own WWE Studios company,flipping of his critics and jumping in another franchise,though all the movies he sponsored so far were an absolute flop and torture to watch,Mcmahon is still happy that he saw his goal come true,at least partially. Kiss my ass club and WWF/E owner era (1997-2008) After his dad passed him the torch to run the WWF,little Vincent suddenly achieved boss status and felt relevant for the first time in his life,happy about the fact that now he is the alpha male in the WWF hierarchy Vince started calling himself "Big Daddy","The Boss" and received infinite amounts of testical fortitude,therefore claiming that he has a massive "blaster".The newly acquired position however made the wrestling fans despise Vince even more and started calling him "an asshole","Vinnie Mac" and often chanted "Fuck you Vince!",the boss would give them an answer though,10 years later by calling them a "universe".One of the many positives was the fact that Vinnie Mac got all the divas on his crotch,sucking up to him to stay employed.Mcmahon had like hundred affairs with all the women he signs (most famous are his affairs with Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson),claiming that he does the "Diva Search" personally,all that ended after his wife finally decided to bust his balls and take the wheel,turning the company into a toddler centered circus in order to satisfy her political campaign.Vinnie then proceeded to find another fetish for his ever growing ego and opened his infamous kiss my ass club,inducting a big bunch of low tier workers in it including - William Regal,Jim Ross,Shawn Michaels,Shane Mcmahon,Mick Foley and Hornswoggle,who actually took a bite of his ass and later claimed that it tastes like chicken.Maybe the biggest downfall of the Mr.Mcmahon WWE era was when he lost the battle with the other WWF - the wildlife fund,Mcmahon tried to save his company's initials and logo,claiming that he will start bringing pandas on live television that hit each other with chairs and he promised to have commercials about starving whales,but even under these conditions the court gave all the rights to the wildlife fun,later it turned out that the judge was Ted Turner,Vince's old arch nemesis and WCW owner.Later on,Vince was heart broken and wanted to be the alpha male again so hard that he started to take insane amounts of steroids until his arms were bigger than his head and he later graced the covers of multiple fitness magazines,which he partially owns.In 2008,his wife Linda finally brainwashed him into digging a huge hole in his pocket full of gold to start funding her ambitious yet flat political project,however Vince had to give up something he used to like more than money - the mature content in the wrestling shows of the company. Turning soft and forming the wrestling illuminati faction (2009 -) After initiating her evil plan,Linda Mcmahon forced Vince into creating the wrestling illuminati secret faction,it consisted first of Vince,Linda and their kids - Shane and Stephanie.However later a lot of the WWE's main eventers were inducted,either because they were too precious for the Mcmahons,or because they married his daughter. The list of new members includes - Triple H,The Rock,Randy Orton,John Cena and Hornswoggle.They were all protected by the illuminati contract,which states that a member of the group cannot lose cleanly,job to other wrestler,cannot be embarassed,won't get paid less than the others,won't be in a lower than main event status match,they can talk everything they want about the company,the wrestlers and even Vince himself. No one was supposed to know about this,however Vince's son Shane had enough in early 2010 and left the company,later implying that there is something wrong with the company now,which led to a speculation among the fans that the old days of swearing,blood,chair shots to the head and nudity are gone.This was boosted by the fact that dance offs,musical chair matches and tug of war contests were present one too many times in the weekly shows of WWE. Wrestling moves and notable botches/bloopers *'Wrestling moves arsenal: ' :: The "Kiss my ass" - Vince makes his opponent get on his knees and kiss his multi million worthy rear end :: Grapefruit claw/low blow - Vince often takes the easy way out of a battle and goes for the nuts of his opponents,which later prompted the phrase that Vince loves cocks *'Infamous botches and bloopers of Vinnie Mac: ' **Mr. Mcmahon tore both of his quads during the Royal Rumble 2005 PPV,after sliding in the ring **"If Punk interferes in the WWE championship match,I am stripping you off the WWE championship" - Mr.Mcmahon explains to CM Punk the stipulation of Punk's match,however Punk was already in the match,prompting an awkward botch by the boss. **"Sorry Rey,I am not going to deny your opportunity to be WWF champion" - Vince forgot that he lost the lawsuit to the pandas,so he used the wrong three letter combination while explaining the situation to Rey Mysterio.